


The Appreciation of A God

by JewelQueen



Series: Fics From Turbohell for Being Homophobic (aka XPosts from my FFN) [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Tony Stark, Canon Compliant, Corporal Punishment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Incognito Loki, Iron Man 1, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Magic, Mostly Gen, Oblivious Tony Stark, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Parental Loki, Pre-Canon, Protective Loki (Marvel), References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Shippy Gen, Takes Place Before and Up to 1st Avengers Movie, Teasing, Teenage Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Young Tony Stark, snapshots in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelQueen/pseuds/JewelQueen
Summary: Loki only meant to watch over the child...but, somehow, along the way, Tony Stark had wormed his way into his heart and he justhadto interfere to teach him some lessons--for his own sake. And, in his defense, the boy--teenager--man needed his help and he seemed to be thankful for each lesson, in the end.After awhile, in hindsight....Maybe.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Fics From Turbohell for Being Homophobic (aka XPosts from my FFN) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023406
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. For His Parenting

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a major XPosting (see series name); originally written ~2012, completed, some edits
> 
> (Original AN): Will contain slash of the Tony and Loki kind but mostly gen/going into pre-slash in the last chapter. Don't think there is any language in this one--will contain some in future chapters--but this chapter does mention corporal punishment and each chapter will contain some problem/angst of Tony so that deserves a warning, right? Also, making up a bunch of stuff again following moments of Tony's life into the Avengers movie time-line.
> 
> Full Title: The Appreciation of A God: 5 Times Stark Was Grateful for Loki (but didn't know it) and 1 Time Loki Was Grateful for Tony (and did know it)

People thought that because he was a billionaire, he never got into trouble (of the dangerous kind at least) or experienced anything less than a wonderful, spoiled childhood. That was probably why everyone doubted his ability to handle being Iron Man.

But that _wasn't_ the case.

He got into _a lot_ of trouble--mostly because his mother was too busy to set and enforce any boundaries and his father just plain old didn't care about him, much less being involved in _raising_ him. Which is why he faced his first truly serious, life-threatening situation when he was barely 11.

"And I call upon the spirits, to bind them to me--"

"Just what do you think you are doing, Mister Stark?" Tony jumped at the guy who sounded like Thunder personified--and looked like it too--his heart pounding. It was a stupid "spell." It wasn't supposed to _really_ work. Magic wasn't real. But it was the only thing that could explain how this guy appeared out of nowhere.

"I, uh--" He coughed and straightened up. He learned early on not to show his emotions--to bury them so deep within him that the pain of having a warm but estranged mother and perpetually disappointed father no longer hurt as much; so, even if he was afraid, he wasn't going to _show_ fear to this spirit of thunder or whatever it is. "Mister Stark is my father. My name's Tony."

His spirit smirked a little, which looked completely out of place on his face, but quickly crossed his arms and returned to looking stern. "You did not answer my question, _Tony._ "

He stuck his nose up in the air like the little snot he was. "None of your business and I wouldn't tell ya, anyway."

The invader leaned closer with a severe frown. He felt his knees start to shake. "If you do not cease your actions, not only will you bring wrathful sprites upon you looking to harm your person, but I shall have to take matters into my own hands--which shall not be pleasant. You have my word."

"Whatever," he grumbled. He never had a reason to pay any attention to anything an adult said--especially nonsense like that--which easily cleared what intimidation the man had held over him. "Spirits of the realm, I call you to my cause. I invoke them, I command thee in my name. Come to me, I bind you to me!"

He saw his visitor shake his head and lean quite comfortably against the wall out of the corner of his eye, but do nothing more than that. So much for his taking matters into his own hands. Figures.

Except that he actually turned out to be right.

A full moment after the words left his mouth, he shuddered. The room got icier and filled with faint laughter that raised the hair on his arms. But he didn't actually see any changes nor anything to explain what he was experiencing scientifically. He bit his lip at the spookiness. Magic wasn't real, _ghosts_ weren't real. There was nothing--

"Well, well, well..." Something chuckled in a gravelly voice, scraping his cheeks with extremely sharp and jagged nails. He got the impression of a being that was also very unkempt in general. Tony gasped and slapped a hand to his now stinging and burning cheek. When he pulled it back to check, he had blood on his hand. He tried not to whimper. This was _very_ real and _very_ dangerous and he was _very scared_ right now.

"You certainly are the prettiest and youngest of all the stupid punks who try to use us for their own gain. We will delight in tearing you apart, right boys?" The sudden multiple cheers of consent and high cackling were not comforting at all.

"Please--" He cried out, trembling, before he could help himself. He didn't even know if it was a plea for help from his first visitor or a cry for mercy. Either way, it was a reversal of himself only moments ago. There was not an inch of him that could summon the persona of a confident and spunky young boy.

"Oh, would you look at this! The little child doesn't want to die. Well, in that case, let's be gentle with him. Just take a nip here--" Teeth latched into his shoulders, sinking deeply, and he screamed.

"Make a little mark there--" Something ripped apart his pant legs at the seam and made five red blots just above his ankle. It didn't hurt as much as freak him out. Nothing was more terrifying than dealing with something he couldn't see or touch or even know what it actually was, after all.

"And maybe just a teeny cut right under the chin to let out all that delicious blood inside your tiny body..."

"No, wait! P-Please, don't kill me, I don't want to die!" He broke down, sobbing as he felt a hand close around his neck and move it against his will to expose the underside of his neck. "Please, help me, please!"

"Really, what _am_ I going to do with you, Tony..." His thunder spirit--friend?--finally said, snapping his fingers. He gasped, bent over, coughing for several moments under his savior's watch without the threat of that ghostly hand lingering any more. The room seemed to suddenly warm up again, too.

"I--I'm sorry," he mumbled to the ground.

"No, child. I don't think you are quite yet." He rumbled, petting his hair. Tony hated how nice it felt. "I warned you, and you did not listen to me. For that, you must be punished."

"What!" He exclaimed, affronted. "But I already said I'm--" He gave a little yelp as he was turned over on the strange visitor's knee. He started kicking and squirming vainly to buck his firm hold. "You can't do this to me, I'm a Stark and you're not my father! I'll-I'll have you arrested or something!"

The man chuckled. "There is nothing you can do to harm me. And, though I am not _your_ father, it is clear you are in need of the guidance of one and that I am. Now, count for me."

"O-one," he said with a faint wince as he felt a hand make contact with his behind, not really believing that this was happening. "Two...three--ah, stop, it hurts! Please, I promise I'll listen next time, just _stop._ " He cried, trying desperately--futility--to keep his tears in his eyes as he twisted around to face his punisher. The hand that was in the air ready to fall did descend on his sore bum, but with a softer landing. He still couldn't help his flinch.

Fingers curled around his chin tight, but Tony found comfort in them and relaxed. "I am afraid, little Stark, you have no control in the matter; you must simply suck it up, as they say, and take your punishment." He paused and then said with a pointed look, "Of course, your little interruption means we must start over."

Tony half-groaned, half-sighed, resigned to his fate as he wiped his face dry. "One," he counted out as the smacks came, bravely facing them with only a faint trembling and wince when they landed. "Two...three...four..."

For a great deal after that, Tony was more courteous and pliant to orders from his elders. The perfect example of a well-bred son to the shocked murmurs of those who knew him from before his change. But, like anything with Stark involved, it didn't last long. Even as an adult, he thrived on defying and mocking his superiors--few that they were--and all forms of law and authority. Except that there was now a clear boundary he had drawn for himself--especially around anything related to "magic"--and he always later apologized to the people he did respect and care about when he was sober again.


	2. For His Confidence

Tony hated crying. Not because crying is what girls do when their favorite Barbie is broken and manly-men don't have feelings; he hates it because it goes along with the whole vulnerability thing of showing emotions and, mostly, because something--or _several_ things, in this case--had reduced him to this state and he just _really_ didn't like people having that kind of power over him. But he was only a thirteen-year-old high-schooler and although his name and money made sure he got attention...he was lonely.

Lonely and picked on, because even girls had better coordination than he did and he wasn't helping out the stereotype by nerding out so much in his AP Physics, Chemistry, and Biology classes. Plus, his lunch money was gone and he had already gotten lost _twice_. Piled all on top of each other, he was surprised he made it this far in his first day of school without tearing up. Why did this have to be so _hard_?

Why did he have to be so _different_?

He sucked in a breath, glancing bleakly at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Not that he could really see himself; these things look like they hadn't been cleaned in years. "Come on, Tony, you're better than this--you're better than them." He rubbed furiously at his uncooperative eyes. "Stop it. You're a Stark!"

"I don't think that's working, dear--" This time spoken by a warm, motherly voice sitting on a sink beside him. He jumped and her smile was just a tad too pleased by his shock to fit her beautiful, strawberry-blonde face. And even though he had never seen this women before in his life, he knew _exactly_ who she was. Sort of.

"You--I didn't summon you," he stuttered.

She scoffed. "Just like the spirits you summoned last time were under your control. I come when I wish to, however I wish to. That is only _one_ of my many talents."

"Well," He sniffed. "Go away. I don't want you here." Witnessing my humiliation was left unsaid, but understood.

Her expression softened and she slid off the porcelain to step closer to him. "I had hoped you learned your lesson, last time, Tony. I may not be what you want, but I am what you _need--_ even if you don't yet realize it. And what you need is a hug right about now."

"No, don't--" He sighed as his protests were once again ignored and cut off by the squeeze of her deceptively strong arms. It wasn't the worst thing to happen to him today--certainly the oddest--but still, kinda nice. He even hugged her back slightly, only half-reluctantly. But she ruined it all when she began to hum a strange melody and press a kiss to his forehead; his resolve completely shattered and he cried out all of his frustrations and pain and fears onto her shoulder. She only pulled him closer, patted his head softly and hummed louder until her voice was the only thing left making a sound. Tony listened to the notes, calmed in an inexplicable way by them and her touch and the sound of her heartbeat to prove that she was real. The only other sense left out was taste and that made him blush at such a forbidden and dirty thought.

"Of course I'm real." She laughed quietly. It was gentle and loving even though she was laughing at him. Nothing like the chaffing noise of the kids that teased him. He looked at her in shock. "You mortals just don't believe in me anymore. But the time will come for that soon enough. I have a message for you, little one."

"You do?" he asked, sounding very much like a child--or, perhaps, just the age he actually was. She nodded.

"I need you to listen well, Tony. You mustn't forget this."

"I won't," he said earnestly, immediately, somehow totally transfixed by the magic of her presence.

She smiled. "Very well. Life is not going to be easy for you, and you certainly won't be normal like everyone else here because you grow up to be an important man, a hero even. You are brave and strong and handsome and so very intelligent. The world will come to adore and respect you. And you find many loyal friends who do not care for your money, but for Tony Stark, the _real_ you. Remember that, because you _are_ a Stark, and the lives of your tormentors have _nothing_ on you. So, do not let their words or actions hurt you like this again, and do not be afraid to be who you really are. Let them be worried about your acceptance, not the other way around. Do you understand?"

"I think so..." He said slowly after a minute of taking it all in. He could have never imagined all that for himself--he didn't really believe it. He was just some young teenager, with pimples and dorky glasses no less, who hardly knew where he was going to be in the next year. How could he become all _that_? He never had anyone have actual expectations for him, much less such large ones like this. It wasn't possible. But at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about it. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it to happen.

The more he was _determined_ to make it happen.

"Oh, Tony," she sighed, giving him one last squeeze. "You are precious to me. Now go show the world that." She pushed him out of the door before he could turn around and get one more glance back.

She was right, of course, but even if she wasn't, Tony soldiered his confidence on the strong conviction which she spoke them. His next day of school was decidedly much better.

And everyday after that, his confidence grew to where his cockiness no longer needed anyone's approval--he managed just fine on his own. But he did carry a small sense of humility, only visible to those who were close enough to view the real him, never entirely forgetting that he once was no better than a just a typical teenager once upon a time.


	3. For His Advice

Tony paced the floor of his dorm room--a single at least, although not top-notch because, apparently, this was part of the "college experience" he _had_ to experience--and ran a hand through his already messy 15-year-old curls frantically.

"I must say, you simply _are_ the picture of agonizing-teen-heartthrob-in-a-crisis." His lovely more muscular blonde friend said, appearing on his bed in a scantily clad medieval-armor suit. Not that it would do much for protection, with that very... _tiny_ bikini top and... _oh, god_.

"Woah!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes with a light flush. "Okay, fairy god-sometimes-mother,-sometimes-father, I believe that is _way_ more skin than I am supposed to see of you outside a weird, fairy-tale style porno."

"What, don't you like my new look?" She pouted, looking far too coy for her otherwise tough image. Tony nodded once and then shook his head many times, rapidly, in order to correct for that accidental showing of his instinctual-- _truthful_ \--response.

"Well, then..." She snapped her fingers and put on some more formal and less _revealing_ \--though very flattering as well--clothes. "Is this better, my little prince?"

Tony cautiously peeked through his fingers before taking them away to straighten out his clothes with a cough. "Yes, much better. So, um. What am I supposedly in need of now?"

"Oh, you remembered this time!" She said happily. "And isn't it obvious? Tony, darling, you're a _mess._ " She gestured with one hand up and down the length of his body. He just sighed and slumped. No use arguing what was clearly obvious and undeniable.

"I know, it's just--" He sighed again as he flopped down next to her on his bed, the only real furniture the room could handle. She settled down next to him in a more serious manner, combing her fingers through his hair. "She's the first girl that I really like, maybe even love, and I want to...you know, make it special for her... _and_ me. But it's hard because she's so experienced and I'm...not."

She blinked. "You mean, you're a virgin still? The great playboy Tony Stark, charmer of ladies, astounder of men, is a _virgin_?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up." He said dryly, rolling his eyes. "It's a little hard to get laid when everyone's afraid of the whole age gap thing or unnerved by how incredibly smart I am--and there aren't many child prodigies around for me to hang out with people my own age. Plus, there's no way I could date someone _my_ age after seeing _college_ women first hand. Have you _seen_ the bodies of some of these chicks?"

"You do not seek intellectual stimulation in your choice of partner?" She asked softly, an odd look in her eyes that seemed sad and sympathetic.

" _Please_ ," he snorted. "Like there's anyone remotely _close_ to my IQ here. I gave up on that idea a long time ago. It's not that big of a deal." At her sharp disbelieving look, he continued. "Sure, it'd be nice to have a real engaging conversation, but I also kinda like being the smartest person in the room."

"Well, then, genius," she began, standing up and holding out her hands for him to take. He did so gingerly and she yanked him off the mattress until he stumbled almost into her arms. "I guess I'll just have to impart some of _my_ wisdom to help you on your date."

"If you really want to make this night special, just listen to her." She said while beginning work on fixing his appearance--starting with his hair. "Pay attention to her. Do those gentlemanly things that you think are stupid and overrated. Make her laugh, but don't sacrifice who you are in order to be funny. That makes you out to be...oh, what do you call it--a dick.

"Caress her when you hold her, show her that you _truly_ worship her body. And, when the moment comes, make it all about her; all about making her feel good." Finished with his hair--in reality, it was all she could do in the short amount of time given--she started laying his collar flat. "Don't be afraid to 'make mistakes,' she'll be there to guide you, if you let her, and I doubt she expects you to be perfect. If you do all that, I promise you will give her the night of her life, especially if she cares half as much about you as you do about her."

Her hands finished their corrections with a final smoothing down his front. "There, _now_ you look presentable." She nodded her approval and took a step back.

Tony checked himself out in the mirror and turned to beam at her. This was so much better than he even imagined! His hair actually looked like he planned it to look the way it did--an artful tousle instead of the more manic energy his initially provided--and his mostly untucked shirt finally stopped looking like he was trying too hard. Plus, everything she said not only made sense--in the reassuring way hearing someone repeat common knowledge with confidence did--but took his nerves away completely. "Thank you, thank you so much!"

She couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm. "Do me proud, Tony," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek and vanishing into the wind.

He did, making Nan's night the best she ever had. And Tony took the teaching to heart. Every lover of his knew full well that he was a love-them-and-leave-them kind of guy, preferring not to get close to all but a handful of people almost by accident and convenience, but he definitely was the most classy of them.

Not to mention, the most _talented_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't find the source I used at the time of writing, but Nan supposedly was one of Stark's college relationships in the comics (and likely his first actual love).


	4. For His Protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original AN): I think this chapter doubles as a "what the--?? I know he's Tony Stark and this is the Iron Man origin story, but how the asfhkj; did he survive all this?!" situation study because I think I bring up a few fair points (and then make a better explanation for them)--BAM! take that Jon Favreau and whoever scripted this thing ;P) What say you, people?

Tony didn't see his visitor this time, but he _knew_ they were there, disrupting the flow of things in his favor--despite it having been an _extremely_ long time in between visits. For one, he should have died out there.

He should have died out there _many_ times over. But no, he survived while the _entire_ caravan dedicated to protecting him was taken out one by one. And when it was finally his turn to be shot--since he would have rather died trying to fight back, than cower in some vehicle that he didn't even design that probably would have exploded soon and caused a really nasty death by fire or suffocation than the relatively quick death of a hail of bullets--none of the pieces of shrapnel did the damage they were supposed to.

Well, _yeah_ , they did, in a way. But at such close range and velocity, they should have managed to actually pierce his heart-- _at least_. And, yes, he knew he went into shock, but the whole near-death thing and surgery without clean utensils or, you know, _anesthesia_ was remarkably painless. Not to mention the fact that he was brought back to life and sustained on some old, junkie car battery that looked like it had seen its best days twenty years ago. He lugged that thing around for awhile, so he was fairly sure that made him a good judge of its character--if one wanted to ignore his already extensive credentials in math and engineering and physics and so on--and there was _no way_ it could generate _that much_ power for even that long of a time frame.

Then, his prototype of a suit kept him safe from everything--aside from a few bruises--even a _bazooka missile_ , but totally broke apart when he crash-landed into a sand dude when he wasn't even flying--or rather falling--that fast. Also, on a side note, sand dunes were not as soft as they look.

And, then, _very conveniently_ , he gets picked up and taken home by Rhodey not more than a few hours after his escape, when he could have died from heat exhaustion long before dehydration or starvation became _too much_ of a problem.

So, yeah. Death _totally_ averted by his guardian angel who never showed their face.

Actually, there was _one_ person he had his suspicions of. _Ho Yinsen_. He was the one to revive him while they were both in the caves--the reason exactly why he was there, and how he managed to stay alive for so long or get captured at the same time was also pretty suspect--and his whole "stalling" techniques probably saved his life, too. Also, the guy had lied to him before about his family and had some pretty odd talents.

The only problem with that was that he didn't want to think that his savior could _possibly_ die, especially when he had promised Tony could never do anything to harm him. And Yinsen's death--yeah, completely his fault--which would mean that Tony _could_ harm him. Which would make _another_ lie he was told. And a dead savior--but he _really_ did not want to believe that was true or even think about it because...well, because of obvious reasons.

But, then again, that doesn't explain how, when he got home after the press conference to sleep in a _real_ bed, he found a neat little package wrapped up for him with a nice red bow on that real bed of his.

"Jarvis, has anyone been in my room recently?" He asked before he stepped in any further because he might do some reckless and dangerous stuff, but he _wasn't_ stupid.

"No, sir. Video feeds show no record of any visitors within the time frame the sensors picked up the sudden arrival of your mysterious gift."

"And it's definitely not a bomb or something?"

"Heat scans indicate the answer to be a no."

"Then I suppose I have to open it to figure out what it is," he eventually said.

"May I suggest extreme caution, sir?"

"I'm getting the feeling that won't be necessary, Jay, but I appreciate the concern," he murmured, sitting down beside it and slowly putting his hands on either side delicately to pull the bow off with as little jostling as possible. The ribbon slid neatly into a continuous line and he threw it over his shoulder. He wasn't really a big fan of silky things unless they were on someone, in which case, he took much more care in disposing them.

Licking his lips, he touched the top with both his hands on either side and yanked it off in a single motion; squeezing his eyes shut as he waited for something to go off in his face.

But nothing did.

He blinked and leaned over to peer inside, laughing out of relief and absurdity as he lifted out that _stupid_ car battery. Inscribed on the side of it was a message for him in a flowery script. _'A reminder for those many days and nights you may not wish to remember but cannot forget, so let this now instead remind you that someone cares'._

He never mentioned it to Pepper, nor the fact that the two people who cared about him the most tried to show him two positives of the entire event in oddly similar gestures; one by proving he has a heart and the other by giving him the _chance_ to show he has one.


	5. For His Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original AN): Alrighty then, apparently there is a bit of language when Tony is full of angst....By the way, chapter has lots of angst.

He didn't think he was a roof-top guy, but he wanted to get some air to help quiet his mind and there was a morbid part of him that was fascinated by the places he almost died. So, here he was, legs dangling over the edges, arms resting on the bar along with his chin that kept him from falling off as he watched the traffic below.

Of course, he just had to be disturbed in the midst of all his Obadiah and death musings by a rather Asian-looking warrior who sat down beside him. Which was fine, at first, because misery loves company and all, but then he tried to break the silence. Which was a big no-no. He was _not_ going to talk about his _feelings_ to anybody and _least_ of all to his visitor.

"Tony--" He began, voice and face too full of sorrow that looked so weird on this form.

"Don't. Just _don't._ " He growled, cutting him off. He turned his head a few degrees to the left and away from him. "I don't want to hear it from _you_."

"--I'm so sorry..." He finished softly, totally ignoring what he said--like always. He sighed inwardly.

" _Are you_?" He accused harshly, lashing out at him now face-to-face with a sharp jab of the finger. "Because I don't think you are. You said-- _you promised_ \--I would become a great man, this awesome hero-guy but I certainly don't _feel_ like one. My greatest creation--so far--the source of my superpower or whatever, just _destroyed_ this place and almost caused World War III. I had to _kill_ the only guy who stuck around and was a father-figure to me. And, before you say it, _you_ don't even count. You only show up when I "need" something and--and I don't even know your _name_ or who you are!"

Okay, so apparently, he had a _few_ things to say to him.

"And, you know what? If you _really_ did care about me or actually came when I _actually_ needed you, why didn't you come earlier? _Huh_? Why did you have to make me put Pepper in danger, why couldn't you have stopped Obadiah from the _beginning_ and prevented this entire damn mess from happening in the first place?!

"I was happy with the lie--I was _happy!_ You have the power to save my life over and over again, but you couldn't even keep me happy for just a _little_ longer." His voice finally started to break at that and he turned away from the burning of his emotions, to take a deep breath before he plunged onward again--because now that he started, he couldn't stop.

"So, _yeah_ , I _really_ don't want to hear it from you. I don't need _anything_ from you--I don't _want_ _anything_ from you--except for you to just get the hell out of here and leave me the _fuck_ alone, _okay_?!"

"Tony..." He whispered even more melancholy than before, reaching for him with a hurtful sincerity.

"No--stop. I said _stop_! _Don't touch me_!" He squirmed at his touch, feeling like that same little boy all over again. Huffing out loud when he was, once again, quite predictably, _ignored_.

"It's not your fault, and I'm _terribly_ sorry I could not intervene. You have no idea how _hard_ I fought just to be with you, here and now." He breathed mournfully, pressing him tight against his chest and resting his head on the top of his. This was the closest that they had ever been and he got the odd feeling that it wasn't all for his benefit. It was then Tony realized how utterly _weary_ he was. As if his visitor truly had been dragged through the ends of the earth and forced to see and do nightmare-ish things just so he could get back to Tony and comfort _him_.

"You fought for me?" He repeated, remembering all those times he wished someone--namely his father--would just _try_ harder to connect with him. It was a very incomprehensible idea that someone would care for him like that.

_'A reminder for those many days and nights you may not wish to remember but cannot forget, so let this now instead remind you that someone cares'._

Well, maybe not _completely_ incomprehensible. Pepper was still by his side and this guy as well--when he did show up.

His whatever-you-want-to-call-them gripped him by the face only a few inches apart so that Tony could clearly see his eyes trying to express all the genuine heartfelt things. And he swallowed, hard, because 'try' wasn't the right verb. How about he fantastically, completely, _totally_ , accomplished that.

"Of _course_ , Tony, and I _always_ will." He said way too matter-of-fact for such an outrageous, all-encompassing declaration. "You are not alone. I will never leave you to lead your battles without my aid. _But_ there are some things you must do by yourself--try as I might to defy them--" His lips curled momentarily in the wake of all this seriousness, sharing the joke with him, and Tony smiled back shortly as well.

"And I cannot give you a life devoid of any and all pain--try as I might to defy that, too--although I give you my word that I will do my best to pick up the pieces and help put them back together...Can you accept this?"

He couldn't help it now. It all caught up to him; all the pain, the hurt, the fear, the rush of nearly dying that he had been trying to cover up and deny, and all his honesty, his comfort, and his concern. He threw his arms around him, falling into his lap, and squeezed. " _Thank you_ ," he said quietly, a few tears sliding out while Tony was still unnerved by his sudden display of everything that went against his rules, and yet still felt natural. "Thank you for everything."

They were so few words. How could he truly express how much he appreciated _everything_ his visitor was to him in so few words?

His visitor's own shock slowly melted away into a smile, and he ruffled Tony's hair with a chuckle. "You do not have to thank me, Anthony, I do it gladly."

They stayed in that position, Tony resting on his guardian, as his guardian hummed the same old tune quietly and played with his hair, until well after Tony was lulled to sleep and the first few sounds of his snoring began. He woke up in his bed--the best sleep he had in a long time--to Pepper's knocking and reminder that he _did_ have a press conference today and he better listen to Agent Coulson since he and his Strategic Homeland Intervention-security agency was graciously offering to cover up what happened.

He just smiled; he already knew what he was going to end up doing--there was no question of it. He was going to announce he was Iron Man, in a very dramatic way, of course. Not because he wanted--or needed, really--the fame, but because he wanted America know that there was someone willing to fight their battles for them, to give them a little bit of the comfort that he had found.

After all, he was going to be a hero, regardless.

He was promised.


	6. For Him, and Everything He Is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Original AN): Now it's Loki's turn (also, he insisted on writing out the back story of his own angst so blame him, not me) A lot of the things that happened are myth-fact, just very much simplified, in case anybody was wondering...not that you are...This took me much longer than I thought, but thank you for all your reviews and support, I hope you enjoyed it!

The _one_ thing Tony had not been expecting at all--not that he expected Hulk, doctor though Banner was, to restart his heart (which he was _very_ much grateful for) either--after his suicide mission was to have _Loki_ \--the main guy they were fighting--suddenly transported into the middle of their group and demanding to see him.

"Out of my way!" He hissed, parting the Avengers with a shove that caused them to stumble just enough steps to let him squeeze by. He stopped in front of him in his mostly supine position, hands on his hips in a clearly disapproving manner that told him he was going to get one hell of a scolding. He found himself feeling sheepish already, for some strange reason. "Tony, you foolish, _foolish_ , little mortal! Do you know how _worried_ I was hearing about your _gloriously_ stupid idea to go through the Chitauri portal with a _time limit_ on your return?!

"Of _all_ the times to chose to be the martyr-- _why?_ " He pulled him up to his feet, just so his pacing turn would be more dramatic.

"Uh..." He blinked, now standing and facing him thanks to his rather rough handling. "Because it was the only way to stop those ugly beasts--what did you say, Chutari--from pretty much destroying the world or at least New York, and I happen to kind of like this place?"

"Yes, but why did _you_? I _specifically_ made sure you were not to come to harm and, _somehow_ , you managed to do it." He kneaded his forehead and sighed. "What am I going to _do_ with you, Tony?"

Well, _that_ sounded familiar.

"Loki?" He asked in disbelief. The god looked up at him, his hand falling away from his forehead as he peered at Tony with a furrowed brow.

"I have not told you who I was." He stated blankly. "How did you find out?"

Tony snorted. "You do realize that you're not wearing somebody else's skin this time, don't you?" He said, gesturing to his whole body.

Loki followed his gesturing, slowly checking himself out from top to bottom. He swallowed slowly once, now warily noticing how the Avengers in his surroundings have started to edge towards him. "It seems that, in my haste to properly chide you and ascertain your well-being, I had forgotten to put on a disguise..." He mumbled sheepishly himself. Tony only grinned widely at him.

"So, it's really you. _All_ this time?" His god nodded. "Why the disguises? Even if you told me who you were, I wouldn't have believed you, so the secret would have been safe with me. I didn't believe Coulson when he told me about Thor." He firmly repressed the urge to wince, Steve wasn't as lucky but Clint and Natasha gave him epic glares of disbelief and disapproval. It wasn't his fault, okay, sometimes his mouth just got carried away.

"My..." He gave a sideways glance at his company, Thor specifically, who started to look very approving of this entire situation. He wasn't even holding Mjolnir threateningly any more, which worked some favor with the others. They backed off for now, standing to the sides just far enough to give the _idea_ of privacy when they could still clearly hear and see everything--even if they weren't too particularly happy about it.

"... _Visits_ to you were not entirely approved of by the All-Father--so, to prevent his knowing, I used the form of several accomplices while they hid away and a clone of myself made mischief to distract the gods from looking too closely. Therefore, I could not show up as the same person without suspicion and never as myself...Until now." He said with a little smirk that faded when he remembered their audience.

"So--when you said you were fighting to get to me, you were fighting against your own _father_?" Because, _whoa_. He might be fighting his father's shadow, but he never, ever, _ever_ even considered raging against him while he was alive. But his guardian-- _Loki--_ was willing to do that for him when he had his own life that could be messed up in the process?

Damn, he better not start crying.

He hoped that was a joke and not a real threat. God, how embarrassing would that be?

" _Adopted_ father." Loki sneered. Whoops. Opened that can of worms accidentally. "And, yes..." His sneer turned sad and Tony had to look down for a moment.

"That argument was particularly...unpleasant. In punishment for my clone's action of cutting Sif's hair and tricking the dwarves into fixing it, they were allowed to sew my mouth shut and Odin made me watch _Stane_ \--" He shook with barely controlled rage. "--Made me watch you almost _die_. And, to make him believe I had _truly_ nothing to do with you, I was forced to deny you. That is the true reason I could not come to you earlier and it brings me great shame." He finished, looking away himself and closing his eyes to the memories that assaulted him in his shame and regret. The story behind everything that Tony would most likely not wish to hear...

* * *

It was a glittering ball of crystal shaped so smoothly it was as if a dwarf had painstakingly rubbed it into such a shape. But Loki knew better.

It was _magic_.

Live, thinking, _sentient_ magic taken physical shape. He could feel it sparking and dancing along his skin just from being near it. He shivered. And put his hands on its side to get closer to it and understand it.

 _Eyaer-ást_. That was her name. Giver of visions of loved ones. In return, she only asked for--

"Loki!" He was startled out of receiving the rest of her message from his father. Guiltily, he stepped away, hands behind his back as he hung his head. "You are far too curious, by far." Loki winced.

Odin strode to him and tilted up his chin. "I bear no anger for your actions, Loki, my son, I only wish to protect you from harm. Her price to observe the life of the being you are most attuned to is very low, but to look upon what you can not have is an addiction that will bring only madness to you."

"Why madness? She only speaks of peace and joy and love and belonging--" he said, entranced already. "How can that _ever_ bring me madness, Father?"

"Loki..." Odin spoke, voicing with a command to make him stand to attention. "You are a young Word-Smith. What is her _true_ name?"

"Giver of visions of loved ones." He recited easily.

"No. That is what she _does_. The love in her name refers to the divine loves that make the Aesir--that which powers us--the belief of mortals that pray to us, regardless of who they believe in. The loved one she lets you observe is a mortal, a mortal whose life is most likely over already." He continued forcefully, regretfully. In his heart, he knew this would not end well. "Loki, I do not wish to condemn you to a life of pining over someone who can never be yours. I forbid you to come back."

"What--but, no, you can't do that!" He protested vehemently once he got over his surprise. The All-Father usually was not so strict, especially since he proved himself more trustworthy than Thor when it came to matters such like these. "I won't let you. Father, I can behave myself. I will not allow myself to become lost to--"

" _You will not come back_. Do not disobey me on this, my son." He boomed. Meekly, Loki nodded and slinked away, turning once to glance back at the beautiful crystal.

He came back the next night.

" _Eyaer-ást_ ," he breathed, walking up to her. "What is it you ask of me?"

\--In return, she only asked to become a part of him, so that they might share in delight and love.

"Yes," he whispered, closing his eyes. "That is acceptable. It would bring me great joy to share myself with one so beautiful as you."

Her magic danced faster, wrapping tendrils around him like fast-growing ivy strands to reach his mind. He gasped as they entered him, mixing with his magical signature. It was not an entirely comfortable experience.

But then visions danced in his eyes. A boy--a teenager--a man. His name was Anthony Stark. His destiny was to become Iron Man. He was handsome, courageous, daring, bitter, dark--everything after Loki's own heart.

He _loved_ him. He loved him as a parent loves a child, as a friend loves his brother, as a god might love a mortal--with _everything_ he had inside him to give.

He cursed with him, wept with him, cheered with him, suffered with him. There was little light in his life.

That is...wrong.

" _Eyaer-ást_ , is there no way to save him from his pains? Can I not go to him and aid him?"

There is a way. She would help him. She, too, could not bear all the heartache Anthony Stark was to suffer alone. They would fix many of his problems--not enough to change the course of his destiny or create an entirely new personality--but enough that they could review his past and observe his future with more light and be content.

"Where should we start?"

She showed the disaster of his playing with magic he could not control, leading to his absolute hatred of the supernatural and unexplained. Then, the bullies of his past that warped his soul and made him cold to compliments and wary of others. Next, to the disaster of his first real love leading to his destructive tendencies and inability to desire lasting relationships. Those were the basics that could be changed.

But to do this required accomplices.

"Thor, I must borrow your form."

"To do what with, brother?" Thor asked, not out of suspicion--not yet--but curiosity. Loki was not one to ask many favors even if the two of them were as close as can be.

Loki hesitated. _Eyaer-ást_ pushed him on, gently. "I have found...someone who requires my help. I can not leave him doomed to such a miserable life. Will you not help me, brother? You are the only one I trust to ask this of."

Thor softened. "Of course, brother. I was merely asking. What do you need me to do?"

"Stay in your room, do not come out until I return and it is safe. I will do the rest. And, Thor--" He added before his brother completely left. "-- _No one_ must know." The blonde nodded solemnly.

That day "Loki" offered a solution to the problem of the builder's outrageous demands. When he returned, he had to finish the mistake of judgement his clone made by distracting the builder's devoted horse.

Sleipnir, one of his many wonderful children, was borne out of this. He found the event to be in less bad taste after that.

~*~*~

"Mother, I must borrow your form."

"Loki, my child," she said sweetly. "Why do you disobey your father like this?"

Loki was startled. Frigga continued. "You know the nature of my gifts, and even if that were not so, Heimdall's eyes follow you."

"But he will not tell Father, will he? Will _you_?" He asked, horrified at the prospect of being taken away from Tony now, before he could accomplish the bare minimum of averting sorrow from his life.

"Loki." She laid her hands on his shoulders and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What you do is honorable--it is _how_ you do it that is not wise. But I will not interfere, my son. I go to my chambers. May you return soon, before you cause too many problems."

He smiled. "Yes, Mother."

That day "Loki" lead the search to find Thor's missing hammer, Mjolnir, stolen while he slept and returned to Asgard to inform him of the trick of marriage in order to return it to him. Loki came back in time to be the maid of honor to the disguised Thor's bridal party.

As he held no shame for the feminine form--and Thor was quite the ugly woman--it made for a great story to tell when he wanted to see his brother flush the color of a dying sun.

~*~*~

"Sif, I, uh, would like to borrow your form--if you please."

"Why, Loki, you _never_ stutter." She teased with obvious relish.

He stood straighter, comforted by _Eyaer-ást_ 's magical waves as his support--even if it was angrier than he expected her response to be to Sif. "As a friend of Thor's--"

"You mean, the only woman you know you can trust. Why do _you_ want a female form?"

Loki flushed without meaning to. Tony preferred females, he had come to know, and this task required one because--

\--because he said so. That's why.

"I need it for a... _friend_." He said, trying not to broadcast his frustration with her interrogation nor his sadness with that fact that he was only a friend, _if_ that. But it seemed she caught some of it.

"Alright, Loki. I'll let you be me, just don't do any weird sex stuff in my form."

"Ha ha ha, _very_ funny. And it wasn't _me_ who did that, it was my clone!" He called after her retreating form.

"Not all of them!" She countered, without even looking back at him, and he grumbled to himself. It was just awful that he needed her. She always unnerved him.

That day "Loki" proceeded to drink himself stupid and insult a great many guests at one of Odin's feasts for all of the gods, humiliating the All-Father even if many found his comments funny--when not directed at them. Loki snuck in just in time for Odin's punishment.

His children were taken from him, ripped apart from his private separated home. Fenrir bound in a forest alone, Jormungandr thrown into Midgard's sea, and Sleipnir forced to be Odin's steed. He mourned for many years their loss, shaken by the perceptive look on his Father's face that said he knew he was doing something else wrong.

Something very, _very_ wrong that he was going to find out.

~*~*~

" _Eyaer-ást_ ," Loki began, very hesitant. The more she was used to help him fix Tony, the more emotionally volatile she became. More demanding and insistent in turns so powerful, he found her influencing his own mood--or worse, his actions. But, as the strength of her emotions grew, so did her magical capabilities. He was able to see more of his mortal's life--and maybe even powerful to begin influencing more events without the feared repercussions. "I am not comfortable with Tony's nearly dying during his kidnapping and developing his Iron Man suit."

It _must_ be that way.

"No, I do not wish him to suffer like that. His pain--"

His pain is _necessary_ to build his character.

Loki bristled. "Pain should never build him into _anything_. He has had enough of pain! We do not need more--" He stopped himself before he could continue, but too much was already said.

You are already too close to him. I will not allow you further contact.

"I will do as I wish, _Eyaer-ást._ And you shall not stop me." He said, wondering perhaps if Odin had been right about her in the first place.

Because he was without her aid this time, his magic was spread thin. His Loki-clone was more demented than usual, slipping in Sif's bedchambers to cut off all her golden hair. He was too tired to fight the punishment as he usually would have, disgracing himself by allowing dwarves of all creatures to pin him down and sew tight the mouth that spread so many lies.

"Loki." Loki turned to his father, blood dripping from his mouth still, even after the threads had been cut and all had left the show. "I have reason to believe that you purposefully disobeyed me."

"Would you believe me if I said otherwise?" He asked bitterly.

"Aye." He declared and Loki laughed hysterically, the beginnings of _Eyaer-ást_ 's madness finally showing through in a way he could not stop. Odin narrowed his eyes.

"And it is _I_ that is stuck with the title of God of Lies!"

"Silence!" Loki shut up, but his glowing green eyes were defiant still. "I _would_ believe you, my son, but you must first prove it to me. This man I have glimpsed in your future has strong ties to your person--" Odin gestured to an orb that flattened out into a screen in front of Loki's face and sparked with static until it showed the video of the next event Loki had wished to change.

"No..." he said, sotto voce in disbelief and horror, color draining from his face.

"Denounce this man. Tell me you have no ties that you know of to him." Odin pressed on, ignoring the pain so visible on Loki's face. He did not wish it to be true, and so he denied the signs. "Deny that you know him."

"Father--" He started to beg.

"Deny it, Loki!" He boomed with terrible anger. Loki flinched, but could not look away. " _Deny him_!"

"I--" He took a shaky breath, feeling as if his heart broke for just thinking about it. "I know no such mortal, Father. I have never seen him before, nor would I wish to. He is clearly the loser of this battle and unworthy of my attentions." He forced himself to scoff. "He disgusts me with his weakness. I should hope that he--he die."

Satisfied, Odin walked away, leaving Loki alone to watch out the rest of the scene. He threw his face into his hands and sobbed, ashamed beyond belief and throbbing with hurt. _Eyaer-ást_ brought no comfort to him. In fact, he could feel that she was removing her magic from him for denouncing Tony in such a way as it was. He was no longer fit to be joined with her...

But before she could completely leave him, and take away his ability to journey to Tony in his place and time--whenever that was, wherever it may be--he teleported to the common room where Thor and his warrior companions usually stayed.

They were there; toasting to the successful replacement of Sif's hair--even if it was as completely opposite to the bright gold it used to be. He walked in, ignoring their glares, straight to the one warrior who held grudges on no one. "Hogan, I am in need of your form. Haste is of the essence."

Sif narrowed her eyes--but said nothing mercifully. Thor slammed Mjolnir onto the table, gathering all their eyes. "Brother, I will not allow you to do this! You tell no one what you do with their skin and after this treachery, I am inclined to believe it is nothing good."

Loki put his hand to his head. " _Please_ , you don't understand. I must go to him--he doesn't know. He will think worse of me than you could ever and I can not--I can't--" He choked on his words; _Eyaer-ást_ sensing his genuine intent and allowing one last charge. Her magic bounced on his skin, glowing with all the colors associated with purity--in Aesir and Vanir culture.

"You _love_ him." Sif gasped. He snapped his head to look at her sharply.

"I will let you use my form." Hogan announced in his gruff voice, succinct as always. Loki blinked at him in surprise, but then nodded gratefully.

That night, "Loki" stole the apples of immortality and hid them on Idunn, promising to return them if any could solve his riddle: What other golden thing could he always catch but never keep?

None could, but he proffered them up to her anyway when the sun rose and spread its yellow rays across the land.

 _Eyaer-ást_ left him fully after that.

Tony was gone to him. He could never see Tony again. His mind was split by his weakened heart and easily poisoned by dark thoughts he usually would not have harbored--for the enjoyment of life by others was a bitter slap to his face. He had lost the sense of feeling affection, for it belonged with one person he could not reach. And that was when the madness truly descended. His bitterness turned to jealousy and anger, a sharp desire not hampered by rational and moral thought processes. Learning of his real heritage did nothing but burn a pit in his stomach; the idea that he did not belong and never truly would unless he found a way to _make_ himself belong again. He was not entirely sure of the actions he took until he fell to Earth with the Chitauri army behind him. Even then, the only thing on his mind was making Midgard pay for housing the mortal that was lost to him.

But, that too, turned out not to be the case. And, oh, how his damaged heart bleed to meet his love once more--only to be his enemy, the bringer of his doom. There was no way to stop the war he had invoked; he could merely play the role he unintendedly cast for himself, and hope to the Norns to somehow keep Tony safe...

* * *

Tony stirred him out of his musing with a hesitant hand gently laid upon his cheek. Green eyes, startled, returned attention to him and he grinned brighter. "Loki, I couldn't care less about any of it. You did what you had to do to come back to me, that's all that matters." He said, almost as if he knew his thoughts--which couldn't be possible.

And yet--

"Tony," he breathed, amazed at how forgiving the man was before him and slightly dazed as well. He needed this mortal to understand. "You are--"

"Incredible, brilliant, sexy, awesome? Yeah, I know." He shrugged without any humility, though the pounding of his heart gave him away if anyone had listened to it just then.

Loki shook his head and Tony literally held his breath. "-- _Everything_ I had ever longed for."

"And you're everything I had ever needed." He whispered back, unconsciously leaning in.

Steve coughed and they jumped apart. "That's great and all--but Loki's sort of a criminal."

"Puny god go home," Hulk agreed, cracking his knuckles. Loki bristled. Tony put a hand on his arm to calm him and the god sighed.

Thor nodded reluctantly. "It is agreed, then, that I shall be escorting my brother home to face Asgardian punishment?" He gave his brother a sympathetic look.

"No," Loki gasped. "Thor, please, you know Odin's wrath. I shall not live through this one-- _you will have condemned me to my death_!"

"I am sorry, brother, but you must learn from your mistakes as I did. Perhaps, Odin will be lenient if you explain your case. It is your fault--"

"My fault?" Loki spat, going from terrified to outraged in a split-second. "It is _my fault_ that I am Jotunn and not Asgard flesh and blood like you, so that _he_ loves you more than me? Is it _my fault_ that I had to look for acceptance and appreciation _elsewhere_ than on my "home" planet? Is it my fault for not being enough--for _anyone_?"

"Loki." Tony chastised with a squeeze and a severe look. He fell silent at that. Stark cleared his throat. " _Anyway_ , we won't be doing _any_ of that because every United states citizen deserves a trial."

"In case you've forgotten, Stark," Clint muttered, crossing his arms. "He's an _alien_ \--not just an illegal immigrant, but a real live alien in every sense."

"I am aware." He drawled. "But since we're getting married--"

"--That's possible now?" Steve blinked. "Two guys getting married, I mean?"

Tony rolled his eyes at his innocent interruption. "Yes, and that automatically qualifies Loki for dual citizenship which means--"

"Wait, hold up." Natasha said, waving her arms in disbelief. "You're getting _married_ to _him_? Since when?"

"Since always!" He bit a little immaturely, but he was getting tired of everyone interrupting him. "I'm having Pepper draw the papers up as we speak," he lied. He shared a look with Loki, but he got neither a silent refusal or encouragement, only a measuring gaze.

"You're all invited, of course." He continued. "Brucey and/or Green Giant, since we're science bros and you're pretty cool, I'd love to have you as best man--well, you or Rhodey, maybe both--as long as you don't Hulk out and smash everything."

"Hulk no been to wedding..." He said thoughtfully.

"Come on, we're not seriously going to allow this, are we?" Clint raged, unresolved issues at being brain-whammied coming to the forefront. "I mean, he's a villian and Stark is...Stark!"

"We have tried and failed to find a suitable wife for Loki for many years--perhaps, he had only needed a husband." Thor mused half-jokingly. "I do not wish to see Loki dead--and as the majority of his crimes were committed against your people, I see no reason against your Midgardian trials to commence." Hulk roared his agreement.

"God, you're all crazy!" Hawkeye moaned. "Captain, you're reasonable. What about you?"

"I don't really think it's my place to have a say in." He shrugged apologetically. "If Fury says it's alright, I don't see why we can't at least try it. I'm not a fan of killing anybody if we don't have to, not even Loki."

"I don't like it any more than you--" the Black Widow replied when he looked to her as his last hope. "--But it doesn't look like we can stop it."

"Awesome. C'mon, Loki." Tony grabbed the god by the hand and started pulling him away. "Let's go plan that wedding of ours."

He hopped into the first, still-driveable car he saw and hot-wired it to start up while Loki sat awkwardly in the passenger's seat. The only sound for a long time was the motor revving and running as Stark drove to his mostly-still-there tower. "So..." He began, glancing at his silent passenger. "Are you even okay with this whole marriage thing because I know I kinda brought it up on the spot. I mean, technically, I haven't even asked you--but asking now would be kinda lame and stuff--but I suppose it _would_ be kind of good to know, seeing as we _are_ getting married.

"And, I mean, I guess I'm okay with you marrying me just for the get-out-of Asgard-free card, just so you know, if that's all you want out of this--but, um, the thing _is_ , I kinda _really_ like you and it would be nice if you did too and this whole marriage was legit--and by nice, I mean totally epically great--but, whatever. I understand if, you know, you don't like me like that--I mean, you're supposed to be some type of god or something and I'm--or, like, maybe you don't wanna get married at all."

He shrugged in an effort at nonchalance, staring completely straight forward, even as his mouth blabbered on. "This thing I have for you will probably go away soon anyways, since they usually do, some longer than others--obviously--and this has only been growing since, you know, like pretty much really when you saved my life. So, still new, plenty of time to get over it like I've been trying to do ever since...well, _then_ , when it first started--

"--But! Anyway, enough about me, I was asking about you and what your thoughts were on this...I think?"

"Am I making you nervous, Tony?" Loki finally answered, drawing out the pause between them for effect, after having listened quite patiently to him with a growing smirk--not that Tony noticed yet.

"What? _No._ " He denied, shaking his head. "I just always blab my mouth like this to...all the gods who are passengers in the cars I steal...that I might, possibly, get married to."

"I see..." Loki nodded thoughtfully, keeping a poker face now--not that Tony noticed that either, but it was the thought that counted and Loki was nothing if not appreciative of drama for drama's sake sometimes. "And I suppose you'd like an answer straight away?"

Tony bobbled his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, now would be good,"

"Alright then, let's see, from the beginning that would be..." He tapped his chin. " _Yes_ , you did spring this on me on the spot--terribly unromantic, I have half a mind not to accept it altogether based on that account--and I _would_ have preferred that you asked me properly since I _was_ raised as a Prince and am the heir to the Jotunn throne and deserve _that much_ at least. Though, I am pleased that you acknowledge that the idea of marrying me is acceptable--I am quite the desirable bachelor, after all--even if I _were_ to only use you for my own benefit.

"And this 'thing' you say you have for me seems very stubborn--and I hope it stays so. You see, I quite enjoy the fact that you are attracted to me...because I 'kinda really like you,' too."

Tony slammed on the brakes, jerking the both of them. Loki did not seem very pleased by that. "You're messing with me, right?" He asked, almost in a frenzy. "God, I _knew_ I shouldn't have said anything! You're the Trickster god and I totally gave you so much ammo-"

"Anthony," Loki began seriously, commanding his attention. "I would do no such thing to _you_ , as you should well know."

He paused. "So, it's _not_ a trick? Because I swear to--" Loki cut him off by pulling him to him for a rough kiss, breaking away with a messy, wet sound, and ragged breathing. "--everything awesome that that's one hell of a 'yes.' Can I have another?"

"As we are to be married, I should hope we will do more than just that." He gave him a very heated look, smirking as he reached his ear. "I have _needs_ , Tony, you must understand. No mortal could ever compare to _me_ in bed."

Tony punched the gas, slamming them back into their seats. Loki huffed a strand of hair out of his face, but didn't seem as offended this time. In fact, he was looking downright pleased. "I hope you don't mind eloping because I'm marrying you at the nearest place we can and fucking you into the ground right after." Loki just laughed.

Pepper eventually did arrange for the papers--though it certainly wasn't going to be a white wedding for them by that time--and they had a nice, quiet, private ceremony just for fun and picture evidence. Loki's trial was scheduled only a week after--giving them a few days for their honeymoon--and mostly ended as quickly as it did because the two couldn't keep their hands off each other and be quiet about it.

Loki was assigned community service under house arrest--which Tony made full use of--through means of being a consultant to the Avengers. And though not everyone appreciated everything this change brought, Loki was more than happy with this arrangement and couldn't care less. He had everything he wanted now, thanks to Tony, and Tony never needed anything again.

Well, except for a few things in the name of "god appreciation" every once in awhile.


End file.
